1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a kit which includes a decorative container or can for shipping and holding the dry, un-baked ingredients of a cake. The container or can also functions as the baking and storage receptacle for the finished cake.
2. Description of Related Art
Far less time is devoted to food preparation in modern households than was devoted in households of previous generations. To accommodate this trend, an ever-increasing amount of floor space at the Supermarket is devoted to easily prepared xe2x80x9cconveniencexe2x80x9d food. Convenience food, however, has certain drawbacks in that such food may have been frozen or pre-prepared and stored in a manner which robs it of the fresh xe2x80x9chomemadexe2x80x9d taste that families (and singles) crave. A cake mixed from fresh, non-frozen xe2x80x9cscratchxe2x80x9d ingredients, which ingredients are conveniently stored and baked in an attractive container, would certainly be a welcome addition to the convenience food art.
Examples of prior art devices for storing cake dough in a frozen state prior to baking are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,571,340 (Ferrante et al.) and 5,045,333 (Petrofsky et al.).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,078 (Umina) shows a container for baking freshly prepared batter. The instant patent does not: contemplate the concept of providing a holding and shipping container for the pre-mixed batter ingredients.
A two-piece, decorative, storage container for a cake is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,119 (Zefran). There is no provision for using the container as a baking receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,201 (Pizarro) discloses a food container fabricated from aluminum foil.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a kit which includes a decorative container and an exact amount of ingredients for mixing a cake batter in the container, wherein the container also functions as a baking and storage receptacle for the finished cake as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is a cake-baking kit which includes a tapered metal container having a removable lid. The kit also includes an exact amount of packaged dry ingredients for making a cake batter. The metal container functions as a shipping and holding receptacle for the packaged ingredients, mixing bowl for the batter, baking pan, and decorative storage container for the finished cake. The amount of dry ingredients is pre-determined and packaged so that the cake will bake evenly and not dry out when baked in the container. The outer surfaces of the lid and container can be painted in various designs to accommodate different aesthetic tastes.
A pre-determined amount of icing may optionally be included in the kit, if desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a kit which includes all materials necessary for preparing a cake for baking.
It is another object of the invention to provide a kit which includes a decorative container for holding and shipping the ingredients necessary for preparing a cake for baking.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a decorative container which is utilized as a baking pan.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a decorative container which is utilized as a storage receptacle for a finished cake.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.